Life After
by NO LONGER CONTAGiOUS
Summary: A story of life after college for the gAang.   OC's and cuteness and hilarity and angst to ensue. T for language and probably sometimes content and stuff.
1. Slutever

Disclaimer: I own no things.

Slutever

Isi walked into the dorm hall. The Academy of the Avatar was a massive school in Ba-Sing-Se. Isi had to walk up a massive hill just to get to Fire Dorm. Her heels click clacked on the floor as she walked the linoleum. She flipped her silver hair over her shoulder as she walked. Imagining she was the center of attention, she flashed a smile at no one in particular.

"Isi!" Zuko called from his room, R6.

She looked back, realizing that she had passed by his room. She smiled. "Hi Zuuks."

She clacked her way to Zuko and sauntered into his room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, closing the door after them.

Zuko's roommate, Sokka quickly shut his computer and stood to greet Isi. "Hey."

She smiled to him, "Hi."

"What's new?" Sokka asked idly.

"Nothing really. Oh, I discovered peppermint ice-cream. It changed my life."

Sokka smiled. "I know! It's the best limited edition flavor."

"It's the only flavor of ice-cream that needs to exist, basically." Isi sat on Zuko's bed, kicking off her shoes and letting them clatter to the floor.

"My feelings exactly."

"I'm glad," Zuko began, walking over to Isi and sitting next to her, "You two are able to have insipid conversations about insipid topics, but wouldn't you prefer to do it at a time when you have nothing to do?"

"Beats studying," Isi shrugged.

"Very true," Sokka agrees.

"I hate you both."

Isi looked up to her boyfriend. "We all have feelings, you're not special."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means sharing your feeling is unnecessary," Sokka says.

"You get me."

"Isi, you've got seven seconds before you're kicked out and studying on your own."

"Oh no, not solitude!" she mocked. "_Slutever_ shall I do?"

"7, 6, 5."

"What does '_slutever_' even mean?" Sokka asked.

"Your mom."

Sokka blinks. "My mom is dead."

"3?" Zuko asked, now questioning his method.

"Yeah. My mouth ignores my brain sometimes. Sorry."

Sokka shrugged, "Nothing's going to happen if we just talk about it."

"That's the spirit."

"Aw, fuck it," Zuko says loudly, "No one ever listens to me anyway."

"No truer words have ever been spoken," Isi said.

"Agreed," Sokka said. He took out his ponytail, re-doing it.

"I hate you both."

"_Omo_*! Ghosts!" Isi exclaimed.

"When Zuko gets back I'll tell him about the demons possessing his side of the room." Sokka laughed loudly.

"Why wait, call him now," Isi turned and looked at Zuko. "Oh shit! He's here now!"

"When'd you get here, bro?"

Zuko flipped Sokka a rather rude finger.

"Flip burgers, not fingers!" Isi said, smiling at her made up saying.

Isi and Sokka exchanged a look and cracked up.

"Alright," Sokka said, grabbing his jacket from his bed and walking to the door. "We're done. We'll joke later, Isi."

"Of course!" she said. "Don't hurt yourself on the way there!"

Before slamming the door, Sokka looked at Isi and said, "I can never tell if you're being sincere or joking when you say that."

"Sincere!" she said quietly to the closed metal door.

Zuko let out a sigh of relief. He kissed his girlfriend's pouting lip. "Can we start now?"

"Studying is so boring," Isi sighed. She flopped back onto Zuko's bed.

"Yeah," Zuko said, "But we've got to do it. You're not exactly the best at Physics, so you need me to tutor you. Sit up, were starting."

"So demanding," she joked, shaking her shoulders.

"Come on Isi, we've got to start! You're going to get kicked out in an hour, so we've got to start."

"Fine," she said, lifting her body. "Where's the textbook?"

Zuko stood and walked to his desk.

"Look, you're not even ready!" she whined.

Zuko looked back at her, "You're being really annoying. Why are you being so annoying?"

"I'm not being annoying! I'm always like this."

"You're acting like a four year old." Zuko said. He took the thick Psychics textbook from his desk and sat on Sokka's bed across from Isi. He silently flipped through the textbook and glared at it's context.

Isi looked up at Zuko. She reached her arm out, planning to place it onto his knee and say words of apology. Before she could, her hand shot back as the door opened.

"Left my wallet," Sokka said, reaching under his pillow for his brown wallet.

They both looked at the tan boy, their eyes pleading 'Get me out of here'.

"Uhm, do you guys want to go out with the rest of the gAang?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, please," they both said, standing. They both grabbed their shoes, preparing to run out of the room.

"Did you bring a coat?" Zuko asked Isi, picking up his jacket from his closet.

"Nope," she said.

He handed her a sweater of his to her and she smiled. "Thank you."

She put of his sweater and took his hand.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Sokka asked, locking the door behind his roommate.

"Studying," they both said at the same time.

"Doubt it."

Isi hiccuped as she sipped her Sprite. Zuko wrapped his arm around her shoulder and muzzled into her neck, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah," she ended her sentence with a hiccup as well.

"Well aren't you two lovely dovey?" Toph asked. She picked up her burger and bit into it as her glasses slipped down the pale bridge of her nose.

"Yup," Aang said, smiling at his friends. He pushed Toph's glasses up her nose.

"Thank you," she said, her mouth full of ground meat.

Sokka swiped a fry from Zuko's plate while his face was still buried in Isi's hair. He winked at the silver haired girl.

She winked back and shrugged her shoulders up and down. "Get off and eat your food before it gets cold."

"You guys are way too into each other," Katara said, snorting.

"We are the perfect amount of into each other, thank you very much," Isi said.

"Yeah," Zuko said.

Isi turned to him and blinked, "If you're not going to say anything intelligent, keep your beautiful mouth shut please."

Zuko opened it to say something, but she kissed him quickly to shut him up. It worked.

"See, the perfect amount."

Omo = Oh my god! or Oh dear!


	2. Flip Burgers Not Fingers

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Flip Burgers Not Fingers

Toph yawned as she ate the last piece of her second burger. "Sleepy," she said, her vocabulary reverting to that of a child's in her drowsy state.

"So we're going back to our dorms?" Katara asked, yawning as well.

"If you're tired," Isi said. She didn't yawn. She wasn't tired.

"I kind of am," Katara said.

"Okay, then, boys, we're getting the shit out of here."

Sokka nodded, "See you lat-"

"You're not going to the party in-"

"Keep your voice down, for fucks sakes," Zuko said to Aang, "It's like you want them to get busted."

"Well, if they're both going to bed, then I'm not going either."

"Let them go to sleep! You come and hang out with me," Zuko said, "At the party."

"No!" Isi said. She scowled at Zuko. She looked from. Zuko to Sokka and leaned down to Zuko's ear and whispered, "Unless Sokka goes, then we can hang out in your room."

Zuko's face stretched in a grin, he turned to Sokka and whispered into his ear. "Go to the fucking party or regret it."

Sokka seemed to seriously contemplate it,

"I'm tired too," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Zuko flipped Sokka off and ruffled his own hair.

"Flip burgers not fingers!" Isi called loudly.

"Oh my god stop saying that," Zuko said, a scowl plastered on his face.

"It's clever! And it's totally true," she smiled proudly. "Well, we're going now. Walk us back to our dorm," Isi said, she did not ask or request, she just said.

Zuko took her hand as thy began to walk towards the Water dorms. Her hands were dry, but his sweaty and wet. She smiled up at her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" her voice was sweet and even, all traces if sarcasm gone.

"Huh?" he said.

She squeezed their hands together and loud squelching sound rang out. "You're sweating like a maniac. What's wrong, baby?"

He pulled his hand away from hers and wiped it on his pants. He leaned towards her and said, "Nah, girl," his voice deep and sultry, "It's because of you."

She giggled and pulled her hand from his. "You're so stupid."

He pulled her lightly by the shoulders back over to him and pressed her back to his front. "And when you talked about 'hanging out' I died a little bit. I," he said, breathing into her hair with every word. "Want. You. So. Bad."

Her cheeks tinted redder than red. She looked up at her boyfriend, "Where can we go?"

"What are you two talking about?" Sokka asked, looking at the pair of young adults pressed up against each other.

"Nothing," the both mumbled at the same time.

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"But, don't you guys want to stay in Water for the night?" Isi asked.

Sokka laughed while cringing. "Oh gawd. He's not dirty talking you, is he? I've heard him before. It's hot stuff."

Zuko blew a kiss to Sokka.

"Oh yeah Zuko," Toph yelled. "Get it in!"

Zuko and Isi blushed. "Shut up."

"Yeah," Sokka said, hugging his sister. "I want to spend a night with my lovely sister, just like in the good old days."

"If he's doing it, then I guess I will too," Aang said, scratching his bald head.

"Oh yeah peer pressure!" Isi yelled loudly. She turned and kissed her boyfriend before they sprinted off to the Fire dorms.


	3. Morning

Disclaimer: Shockingly enough, from the, like, twelve minutes ago when I posted the last chapter, I still do not own A:TLA.

Morning

"Morning," Isi said.

Sokka smiled at her and Toph punched her on the shoulder.

"It's still the weekend?" Isi asked.

Sokka laughed at his friend's obliviousness. "It's Sunday."

"Yesterday was Saturday?"

"It frightens me that you are unaware of this."

"No, I just," she blushed from the nature of it and didn't say anything.

"Just what?" Toph smirked.

"Nothing."

"Couldn't remember anything other than the name you were screaming as the headboard banged against-"

"Shut up."

"Where is he anyways?" Sokka asked.

"Asleep probably."

"Not passed out-"

"Fuck you!" Isi said, hiding her blush behind her hair.

"Like Zuko did to you last-"

"I am walking away from you now." Isi said, leaving her cackling friends on the quad in search for a group of saner persons.

"Morning," Isi said.

"Hi," Aang said, smiling into his coffee.

Isi looked from the bald boy to the dark haired girl.

"When'd you guys wake up?"

"Like, a few hours ago," Katara said.

"But it's only noon-"

"Noon is too early to sleep in until," Katara said.

"We're morning people."

Isi snorted and pulled Aang's coffee to her lips.

"It's like you two are married," she said.

Katara and Aang turned red and giggled nervously.

"Hey, have either of you guys seen Zuko in the past hour?" the sliver haired girl handed the coffee back to it's rightful owner.

"Nope," Aang said. "I haven't even been to my dorm yet."

"I figured you would know more than anyone."

"You'd think after beig with him all night. But I left after I woke up. He was still sleeping."

"Call him, he's probably awake. He's even more a morning person than we are."

"More than you are," Aang corrected. "Living in Fire makes you a morning person." He laughed and they all joined in, silently recollecting on storied heard about Hell Week in the Fire dorms, even though it wasn't a fraternity. The seniors would do Hell Week once a month, and not just to the frosh. They would switch it up every month to a new year, in no specific order. They would even do the same year, even if they had just sone them the month before. And, Hell Week wasn't just Sunday to Saturday. They would start any day.

Hell Week in Fire was terrifying. Fear induced insomnia was only one of the side effects.

"Morning," Isi said.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Language," she scolded like a teacher.

"Where were you?" he repeated.

"I left because you were still sleeping," she said calmly. "But I was looking all over for you."

He sighed. "You should have left a note or something."

"Aw," she giggled, "Should I leave a note so my baby doesn't feel lonely if he wakes up without me?"

"Fuck you."

"Like you were doing to me last-"

"You've been talking to Toph, haven't you?"


	4. Mi Casa Está Su Casa

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mi Casa Es(tá) Su Casa

"Have we got anything going on this week?" Sokka asked, leaning back in the office chair he sat in.

"It is our last week together like this."

The graduating seniors all looked around the small dorm room, all thinking the same thing.

"These rooms are too damn small," Isi said.

"I fucking know!" was the collective response.

"I hope out freaking house has bigger rooms, Zuko."

"So you guys are really moving in together?" Katara asked.

"Yup," Zuko said.

"At least you got her a job and a house to live in, rather than a promise ring or something else lame as shit," Toph said. She bit into her apple.

Sokka took it from her hands and peeled the sticker off for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, waving her hands for her apple.

"I'm just taking off the sticker so you don't eat it again." He was always patient with her.

"Oh." She blushed.

"So, have we got anything going on this week?" Isi asked again.

"Nothing big," Katara said.

"We should have road tripped or something. "That always looks freaking amazing."

"We're not dying, Is," Aang said. "We're just going to be outside of college."

"Yeah, but you're going to be out of the country for like, a year!" Isi exclaimed. She placed her hands in her face and completely missed the three faces turning to gape at the young, bald boy.

"You're what?" Katara asked. Her face was white. She incessantly twirled the loops in her hair around her fingers.

Isi looked up, "I thought you told everyone ready."

"Yeah, Tara, I'm going to-"

"You're leaving for a year?" she repeated.

"I didn't think you would only tell me! I figured you just told me separately so I would feel left out when you guys talked about it!" Isi panicked in her spot of the carpeted ground.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"China," Aang said. "To see my family before I'm really like... I don't know. I just have to go."

"Before you're what?" she asked.

"I don't know," he repeated.

"Well, so much for us moving to Vancouver."

"We can still go-"

"You want me to move miles from my only friends and family, for a year while you go and spend your time with people who love you? You want me to be alone?"

"I feel like I shouldn't be here," Isi whispered.

Katara swiped at her eyes, "No, no, it's fine Isi. So, I guess I'll be moving with you guys," she pushed a smile past her tears.

"Yay," Toph said in almost a whisper.

"Since you don't have any arrangement or anything, you can always stay with us until you sort things out with your life and whatnot," Isi said.

"Yeah, mi casa es su casa," Zuko said.

"No, mi casa está su casa," Isi said. "You can't stay here forever."

Katara choked out a laugh, "Got it."

"I'm the worst," Isi put her head in her palms.

"I can't believe he didn't tell her already," Sokka said.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Toph said angrily. "Why'd he tell her?"

"Don't say things like that."

"Yeah, why did he tell me?" Isi asked. "We're only friends by association."

"No you're not," Zuko said.

People in the snack shop looked back at the distressed group of seniors.

Zuko pulled one of Isi's hands from her face, "Listen Is, they'll be fine, it's for them to worry about, not us."

"Yeah, but why do we get to not be worried? We shouldn't have that luxury. We're their friends."

He kissed her palm, "It was nice of you to offer up our house though."

"Yeah it was, I know," Isi said, her remaining hand muffling her words.

A/N - Okay, so about the 'Mi casa es su casa' and 'Mi casa está su casa' is that in Spanish there are to verbs of 'To Be' ser and estar. Ser is for permanent things like personality, nationality and occupation (even though that's not really permanent). Estas is for things like mood or feeling, things that are temporary. Now. I probably didn't use it to mean that she couldn't live with them forever perfectly, because I don't really speak Spanish, but this at least what I meant.


End file.
